georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
George's Mom Faces Hard Tambien
George's Mom Faces Hard Tambien is the opening episode of Season Six of George Lopez, also the 103rd overall episode in the series. Written by Dave Caplan, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, aired for the first time on ABC-TV on January 24, 2007. Synopsis In the season premiere episode, just as George and Angie finish sending their daughter off to college, Angie discovers that the Lopez family could be growing. Plot summary Just as Carmen prepares to go off to her college in Vermont and George and Angie begin looking forward to being empty nesters, Angie discovers that the Lopez family could be growing due to Angie's pregnancy. Meanwhile, there is much more going on in the Lopez house. George's job is in jeopardy, as the Powers Brothers contemplate a merger with another company, which could move production to a plant in another location, which could close the Powers Bros. Aviation plant, Benny faces jail time for charges of being a possible accomplice in a crime committed by an old flame named Eddie Carter (Richard Riehle, in the Season 5 finale episode "It's a Cliffhanger, By George") from 30 years ago, as her attorney, Jonathon Martin (special guest star Adam West) suggests that in her defense at the preliminary hearing to determine if she has to stand trial, that he presents a "good impression" to the judge, to accentuate the qualities that would make Benny look more sympathetic as George exclaims to Jonathan: "She doesn't have none!" Meanwhile, Max has a hangover from drinking alcohol with friends in the Lopez house while George and Angie were away, and Vic contemplates engagement to a much younger woman, a 27-year-old girl. And, also, Angie finds out from her doctor, that she isn't really pregnant, as her pregnancy test was negative, but tries to keeps it from George. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez (credited, in archive footage only) *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest starring *Adam West as Jonathon K. Martin, Benny's attorney *Hira Ambrosino as Prosecutor *Dot-Marie Jones as The Inmate (as Dot Marie Jones) *Marilyn Milian as Judge Alvarez (as Judge Marilyn Milian) *Ron Pearson as Officer Robinson *Frederick Martin Smith as Police Officer Trivia *This is the last episode featuring Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez; she departed the show due to her conflicts with George Lopez. Plus, there's a slideshow of Carmen Lopez at the end. This is also the last episode featuring Masiela Lusha in the opening credits. Quotes :George (after the cops said they just wanted to question Benny but arrested her on sight): Hey, you lied to me! That's why nobody likes cops. You never see a fireman saying "Jump" and then he takes away the trampoline thing! ---- :George (to Ernie): Why didn't you tell me they were moving the factory? :Ernie: I left you a message. :George: Dude, I don't listen to your messages anymore. :Ernie: Why? :George: Dude, you call me every time you see a hot girl on the freeway. Then, you take up 5 minutes of my voicemail saying, "George, George, George!" ---- :George (to Benny): You told me my dad was dead. You didn't tell me I had a sister. You made me dress up like a girl so we could get in free for mother-daughter day at the track! :Benny: What's your point? :George: I still sit when I pee! ----'Judge: '''Does the prosecution' have anything they wish to say? :'''Prosecutor (about Benny): Yeah, We have a videotape from the parking lot security camera of the defendant driving the getaway car. We have blown up the tape and you can see her laughing and stuffing money into her bra. Also, she was wearing the same shirt she is wearing now! :looks down at her shirt & then incredulously at the photo :Judge: Trial is set for three weeks from today. ---- :Jonathon K. Martin: (concerning the charges against his client Benny) All right...If we're gonnna get this thing thrown out, you have to make a good impression on the judge, so when you talk about yourself, accentuate the qualitites that make you look sympathetic. :George: She (referring to Benny) don't have any of those! Stick to the facts , Mom!! :Benny: The facts are gonna get me sent to jail!! :Jonothan: Facts are subjective. Last night I had a romantic liasion with my secretary in the office; My wife called, I told her I couldn't come home because...I had "something on my desk" that "needed my attention". Now, did I lie? :George: (to Jonathan) Cochino, Yeah, You lied! :George: (to Benny) Look, Mom, don't do this, Okay?? If you get caught lying, You're gonna make this worse. :Benny: (to George) Yeah, You're right, George. lying never works. (She then lies to George, just as the preliminary hearing is about to begin and the judge, Judge Alvarez, gets ready to come out of her chambers) You're the smartest guy I know! ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with George's name in the title